The Masked Cat
by fierysuzaku
Summary: ...cutting to the chase this happened when Lelouch lost his mask to a cat...so what if a couple of somebodies saw the mask...


**The Masked Cat**

They were followed the feline thief to a dark room where the creature seemed to have taken refuge within a small vent. They had him cornered, they only needed to wait for the supposed wanted cat to come out of the hole and spare them the President's coveted prize. The kiss.

"We have him now." declared the red head to the carrot top as both girls readied themselves for their soon to be captive.

"Kallen?" asked the orange one shyly to the voluptuous formed girl with her eyes slightly cast down.

"What is it?" she countered as she turned her attention to the green eyes wrench with slight annoyance.

"Do you…have something with and Lulu?" she asked quietly only to be answered by the red head's shocked and dismayed confirmation of something that was completely the opposite in nature.

"Of course not! What the – " she said only to stop as she felt something brush her ankles while completely trying in vain to hind her blush caused by the girl's question.

Her reaction caught the other girl's attention also, now both of them are staring at the masked cat in utter shock. The cat was wearing one of the most distinguished objects today. It was actually wearing the mask of the illustrious mysterious miracle-man Zero.

"That's Zero's mask. Right?" the orange one asked completely baffled as she continued to stare into its dark form.

Kallen on the other hand was speechless as her mind began drawing back to her former conclusions on the identity of Zero.

_What's Lelouch doing with that mask! _she exclaimed in thought as she continued to stare in the masked cat only to blink away when the thieving feline resumed in his escape.

Lulu_…What's the meaning of this?! No. He must have a very very good explanation for tis. Lulu, please don't be involved with terrorists…_ she prayed as both girls stood in shocked silence and had completely forgotten about the contest and the reward they so wanted to avoid.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was been hours after the supposed cat hunt. None other than Suzaku and Lelouch who earn a kiss from Nunnally captured the cat. Milly was obviously disappointed in not being able to find some dirt on Lelouch but that doesn't mean she's giving up, one could almost hear the wheels in her head turn with plans and events.

While the school body starts to warm up with the new Student Council member, a raven haired teen walk along the hallowed halls of the school only to pause as the twin wooden door leading to the library. He received a message from Kallen and another from Shirley asking him to come to the library of all places.

He was about to open one of the doors only to stop at the sound of muffled voices arguing about something. He eventually assessed that the voiced belong to the two women who asked him to come here. He leaned in closer to listen to them argue about something, but his instincts told him he was the one they're arguing about.

"What are you doing here Kallen?" asked Shirley with a hint of pleading and curiosity.

"For the last time Shirley, you first." Replied the stubborn Kallen as she answered the girl with the same statement for the third time.

"Fine. Since you were already there with me…it's about the mask of Zero on the cat Lulu was trying to catch earlier…" she trailed off, completely oblivious to the listening man behind the partially opened doors.

"Oh…" she relied in an almost quiet tone like Shirley's.

"So what's your reason?" asked the girl as she leaned into the red head with obvious curiosity.

"I…umm…just went to borrow a book…that's all…hehehe…" she replied nervously but she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the girl actually bought it.

"Oh. Ummm…Kallen…you don't think Lulu is involved with terrorist don't you?" she asked with worry ever present in her green eyes.

However, before Kallen could reply a familiar annoyingly arrogant voice graced her ears. Both girls turned to the lanky amethyst-eyed teen leaning against one of the closed doors.

"Now that hurts Shirley. Do you honestly think I would do something as stupid as to join a terrorist group? Come on, I'm not that bad." He said in a smirking voice blended with a joking undertone.

"Well…" the blushing girl shyly paused at the question only for Kallen to answer for her with another question of her own.

"So what were you doing with that mask then?" she asked him as her cerulean eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Yeah, Lulu! Why do you have Zero's mask?" agreed the emerald-eyed girl.

"Well…before you two draw any out-of–this-world conclusions. I suggest you hear out my explanation." He said as he began observing the tell tale signs of a wild imagination taking its toll on both of the girls' heads.

"Let's hear it then." challenged Kallen while crossing her arms in emphasis.

"But before I do Kallen, mind telling me why you sent this message for me to meet you here? I now know Shirley's reason, but your reason still seem to evade me." he counted as he left his leaning position to walk towards the two women.

"I thought you were here to borrow a book!" exclaimed Shirley while turning to Kallen with a surprised face.

"I was! Whoever sent that message must have known I'd be here so he or she must have sent it to play a trick on you Lelouch." replied the red-head with an obvious hint of nervousness that seem to satisfy Shirley but Lelouch on the other hand knew she was lying through her teeth.

"Oh. Then I might as well start with my explanation then." he said while deciding to play along with Kallen. He began when he finally received both of the women's agreeing nods, indicating they were ready to listen to him.

"Well, it goes like this. Yesterday, our teacher in history told me I needed to improve my grade so he gave me an assignment. And since were already discussing some current event he told me to do a private investigative report related on the topic. And as you both may realize…Zero is the perfect candidate considering he's already all over the news." he explained in his usual arrogant matter-of-factly tone.

"Also I would just like to add that I had this masked made by some old toy maker down town. Now, if you ladies would excuse me I have some research to do." He added as he gave a familiar amused smile while proceeding to the nearby computer and typing in the words 'Zero + current event' as he took his seat.

The girls said nothing as they left him to do his supposed assignment, both were obviously buying his explanation but they could not help but have a few hints of suspicions within them. As they both took their separate ways, both began to ponder on the possibility –no matter how small it was – 'what if he was Zero'. However, as the day ends, they placed those suspicions to rest with the simple reason of how could a simple seventeen year old boy accomplish something that even the most experienced generals could not.

But then again, things are never as simple as they may seem to be. For as Lelouch began his 'research' he could not help but breathe a sigh of relief when the two girls left him to his devices.

"That was a close one, Zero." said the green-haired woman as she revealed herself behind the bookcases while wearing a school uniform.

"No thanks to you!" he retorted as he shut off the monitor and approach the emotionless girls.

"Hmm…I'm hungry. Let's go home." She said while ignoring his previous statement and the boy's fiery annoyed gaze trailing her.

"Fine. Nunnally's probably waiting for me anyway." he conceded as he followed the mysterious girl back towards the house on which his beloved sister sits awaiting his arrival.

**-END-**

A/N: Okay people what do you think…I tried making this fic under the span of a day so it's kinda short and a bit rushed… and mind telling me if I did the characters okay cuz it's my first time to use Shirley in one of my fics…And if you're expecting Lulu to use his Geass on Shirley then sorry to disappoint you cause I saw that he still has some reservations when it comes to using Geass to his friends…and besides I personally think he's smart enough to manage the situation without it. Anyway…**pls pls pls** review on this story and on my other fics O^.O also feel free to suggest and comment I'm quite open…:

Acknowledgements: Just want to thank u all for reading and reviewing on my fics and of course special thanks to Worker 72 for suggesting this idea…

P.S. I don't own the freaking anime! No matter how much I wish I do! (:(


End file.
